


Подменыш

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Irish Mythology
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Однажды ночью она обнаруживает в колыбельке подменыша фейри вместо родного сына. Но решает оставить его и воспитать.
Kudos: 1





	Подменыш

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Мифологии на WTF Combat. Сразу две мои любимые темы, по обеим оттопталась от души и с джигой, несмотря на маленький размер текста.  
> Вольная трактовка известных легенд, совсем неканоничная версия происхождения одного из персонажей и серьезные расхождения с каноном в происхождении другого.  
> Имена персонажей - дичайший спойлер, поэтому автор их не указывает прямо )
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

Старики говорили, распознать их сложно, невозможно почти без особых наговоров, молитв или обрядов. Но она сразу поняла, что это все ерунда. Неужто мать не узнает свое дитя? Неужто мать не поймет, что этот ребенок – чужой? Как только он размежил веки и посмотрел на нее своими глазами, слишком синими, светлыми и прозрачными для человека, похожими то ли на небо раннею весной, то ли на воду у берега лесного озера, она сразу все поняла.

Старики говорили, что от таких детей нужно избавляться, что они – злобные и дьявольские отродья по сути своей, что не будет от них ничего, кроме бед. Но она не смогла. Все же, ребенок – он ребенок и есть. Человечий ли, нечеловечий. И хочет все того же: чтоб на руки взяли да прижали к сердцу. А уж когда вцепился он в нее своими крохотными пальчиками – поняла, что оставит его себе. Сердце щемило от тоски по собственному сыночку, но вместе с тем – от жалости к этому существу. Вот ведь и вправду нелюди: ни тоски не знают, ни жалости. Взяли да оставили ей свое дитя, бросили. А то и на смерть обрекли. Нет уж, пусть живет.

Дни потянулись за днями, и вскоре сделалось ей понятно, что про зло и беды тоже врали старики. А может, просто не знали, как оно… Слухами да домыслами земля полнится. Он только радовал ее: синеглазый, тихий, ласковый. Не говорил долго. Зато когда заговорил, мигом стало видно, что смышленее ребенка не сыщешь во всей округе.

Муж только ходил хмурый да косился на нее недобро. Похож-то на него мальчик был, как две капли. Разве кроме глаз. Которые были чужие, ничьи. А остальное, видно, колдовством своим чужим они подправили. Так, что от родного и не отличишь. Но он все же был первенец. Наследник. И потому муж был недоволен ею. Тем, что такого родила. Хоть она и не рожала… 

Когда в три года ему попытались дать в руки меч – шарахнулся, как от огня, посмотрел зверенышем. Где это видано – рыцарский сын, а оружия боится? Только она знала, что не оружия. Не человек ведь, ему холодное железо все равно, что яд. Она-то знала, а другим как объяснишь? «Ты подожди, может, пройдет это у него», - робко говорила мужу. Понимала, что не пройдет. И не знала, что делать.

Решилось само. Вдруг. Так, как она и подумать не могла. Ему тогда стукнуло почти пять годков. Они гуляли у опушки леса. Он, странный как всегда, смотрел на цветы да на жучков, на травки разные. Что-то там о них понимал – больше нее, и это в свои-то годы! А потом вдруг сорвался и побежал прямо в самую чащу. Кинулась за ним – и снова защемило сердце. Как тогда, в студеную ночь, когда обнаружила она в колыбельке чужое дитя вместо своего. Защемило за него, как за родного. Бежала, не разбирая дороги, только бы белобрысую головенку, мелькающую меж деревьев, из вида не потерять. Остановилась вместе с ним, когда выбежали к лесному озеру.

Спроси ее, откуда та женщина вышла, она и не скажет. То ли из воды, то ли прямо из воздуха соткалась у нее на глазах. Тоже чужая. Простоволосая, волосы светлые, почти белые, вольными локонами вьются по спине, по плечам чуть не до самых пяток. И глаза такие же синие, прозрачные. Как небо. Как вода. 

Он ее увидал – только вскрикнул, как птичка маленькая – и бросился вперед, прямо в воду. Зажала рот рукой от страха, думала, утопнет. А он взял да пошел по глади озерной, как посуху. Та ему руку протянула – и от ее руки по воде серебро пошло, звонкое, яркое, аж до рези в глазах. И вроде как тропа прямо на воде сделалась. Он по ней и побежал. Добежал, вцепился в мать, что есть сил. Уж то, что она – мать ему, настоящая, только слепой мог бы не понять. 

А та ей говорит: «Спасибо», - и словно это не слова, а вода журчит, перекатывается по камушкам. Спасибо, мол, сказала, что сберегла дитя мое, не бросила. Никак, сказала, мне было его при себе оставить. Пришлось, сказала, вот так схоронить, спрятать. Но теперь пришла пора ему вернуться назад. А ей уж и не разглядеть ничего, слезы глаза застилают. Свое дитя отняли, теперь и чужое забирают. Нелюди – они нелюди и есть. Та засмеялась только, и снова журчит: «Неужто ты нас совсем неблагодарными считаешь, коли мы не люди?» - и рукой показывает вправо. А там, в траве, мальчик лежит. Такой же белобрысенький. Она к нему, смотрит – тот спит вроде. За плечо его трясет, он глаза и открыл. Серые, совсем человечьи глаза. Схватил ее пальцы, сжал до боли ажно, но улыбнулся. Узнал?

Она его по голове гладит, перестать не может. А та, чужая, в воздухе таять начала, вместе с чужим мальчиком, который вроде как и не чужой давно. Он ей ручонкой машет – прощается, значит. «Стой, - закричала, - Немного совсем обожди!» Та усмехнулась, но ждет, слушает. Ей надо спросить. Хоть напоследок. С той самой ночи хотела знать. Имя. Как зовут. По-настоящему, как мать назвала. «Мирддин, - словно вода течет. – А твой?» Улыбается ей, а в глазах тоска. Неужто тоже жаль с чужим дитем прощаться? Неужто она, озерная дева с глазами и голосом, как вода, все эти годы ходила за ним, как родная мать? Так же, как она сама за своим подкидышем? И тоже хотела узнать… Имя. Настоящее. Ланс. Вот он, здесь, никуда от нее теперь. Жмется к руке, словно котенок. Ланселот.


End file.
